The present invention relates to a capacitor structure which has better electricity conduction effect and enables a user himself to replace the capacitor element or copper plates.
FIG. 11 shows an existing capacitor in which a capacitor element 81 is disposed in a housing 8 and a cover body 82 is fused with the housing 8 by ultrasonic wave. Each side of the housing 8 is formed with an insertion section 83. Each side of the cover body 82 is formed with a socket 84 for a conductive wire 85 to insert thereinto. A copper plate 86 is mounted in the insertion section 83 for electrically connecting with the capacitor element 81. The end of the copper plate 86 is engaged with the inserted conductive wire 85 so that only one single point of the end of the copper plate 86 contacts with the conductive wire 85. Moreover, the capacitance is characterized by 90 degree phase leading current so that the instantaneous current is very great.
This often leads to many undesired phenomena. In addition, during the ultrasonic fusion operation, it often takes place that the cover body 82 and the housing 8 are over-fused. This will block the socket 84 or make the copper plate 86 adhered to the cover body or the housing. Therefore, the conductive wire 85 can be hardly smoothly inserted into the socket and a product with poor quality will be produced. Furthermore, the fusion seam between the cover body 82 and the housing 8 is often irregular due to over-fusion thereof. This results in poor appearance of the capacitor. Also, once the cover body 82 is fused with the housing 8, the cover body 82 cannot be detached therefrom. Therefore, in case the capacitor element 81 or the copper plate 86 in the housing 8 is damaged, a user (such as an assembling operator in an electric fan factory) himself cannot replace the capacitor element 81 of the copper plate 86.